letoyafandomcom-20200213-history
LeToya (album)
}} LeToya is the debut studio album by American R&B singer and former Destiny's Child member LeToya Luckett, released by Capitol Records on July 25, 2006 in the United States. The album spawned three singles: "Torn", "She Don't" and "Obvious". Besides the officially released singles, LeToya's debut album also includes the promo singles, "U Got What I Need" and "All Eyes on Me". LeToya co-wrote 10 out of the 14 tracks. The album has been recorded after the desist of Luckett's former group, Destiny's Child. The album garnered mostly positive reception from music critics, debuting at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200, making it the singer's first album released to do so. It was certified Platinum in December 2006. Album Production LeToya had "bottled up so many things, so many emotions, so many ideas" accumuleted in many years away from the music world (as her claims on the Intro song "too much to tell ya"). Things like her dismissal from Destiny's Child, the deception with the shortly-formed Anjel and subsequent search for a new record deal has apparently made her a stronger person. Finally with a record deal, LeToya entered in studios recording songs for what would be her debut album. Finally about two years making, plans to the release the album came out- surprisingly becoming a number one album through the USA. Letoya worked with producers Dave Young, Scott Storch, Jermaine Dupri, Bryan Michael Cox, Just Blaze, Johnta Austin, Teddy Bishop, and JR Rotem. She also worked with artists such as Paul Wall, Slim Thug, Mike Jones and Rick Ross. Track listing # "Intro" # "U Got What I Need" # "So Special" # "Torn" # "What Love Can Do" # "She Don't" # "Tear Da Club Up (H-Town Version)" (featuring Bun B & Jazze Pha) # "All Eyes on Me" (featuring Paul Wall) # "Hey Fella" (featuring Slim Thug) # "Gangsta Grillz" (featuring Mike Jones & Killa Kyleon) # "Obvious" # "I'm Good" # "This Song" # "Outro" # "Torn" (So So Def Remix) (featuring Mike Jones & Rick Ross) iTunes Bonus Track # "No More" International Bonus Tracks # "A Day In the Life of LeToya" (Enhanced Video) # "Torn" (Music Video) Sample credits *U Got What I Need contains a sample of Love Unlimited's "Walking In The Rain (With The One I Love)". *Torn contains a sample of The Stylistics's 1971 classic "You Are Everything". *She Don't contains a sample of The Spinners's "We Belong Together" and samples from The Jackson 5's "Never Can Say Goodbye". *All Eyes on Me contains a sample of Sweet Charity's "Hey, Big Spender". *Obvious contains interpolations from "Break Hard, Dude" by AC/DC and samples Romeo Miller "Maybe". *This Song contains interpolations from Curtis Mayfied's "Eddie, You Should Know Better". *Outro contains an interpolations from Just A Prayer by Yolanda Adams and sample of Michael Jackson's 1982 "P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)". Credits *Executive producers: Letoya Luckett, Carl "Mister C" Cole, Terry Ross, Executive Producer *Mixing: Manny Marroquin (tracks 1, 6, 8-12, 14), Dave Russell (5), Kevin "KD" Davis (7), Jean-Marie Horvat (2-4), Jermaine Dupri (13, 15), Phil Tan (13, 15), Josh Houghkirk (assistant- 15) *A&R/Album Producers: Scott Storch (track 12), Jazze Pha (original version- 7), Wine-O (7), Dave Young (vocals- 11), Just Blaze (2), Walter Millsap III (6), Candice Nelson (6), Bryan-Michael Cox (All instruments- 11, 13), Candice Childress (coordinator- 11), J. R. Rotem (8), Terry Allen (10), Teddy Bishop (3-4), Jermaine Dupri (13, 15), James "LRoc" Phillips (15), Tha Corna Boys (5), Steve Prudholme, Brandon "B-Don" Pitre (1, 14), Gavin "Gavo" Luckett (1, 14), Flash Technology (9) *Recording Engineers: Phil Tan (track 15), Jermaine Dupri (15), Danny Cheung (1, 3-4, 7-9, 14, additional music- 2, 11-12), Walter Millsap (additional music- 6), Dave Lopez (6), Terrence Cash (10), Dave Ashton (8), Ryan West (2), Tadd Mingo (assistant- 15), Pierre Medor of Tha Corna Boys (5), Sam Thomas (11), Leslie Brathwaite (7), John Horesco IV (13, 15), Conrad Golding (12) *Management: Terry Ross, Pamela Luckett *Marketing: Jermaine Dupri *A & R operation: Steve Prudholme, Josh Houghkirk, Jermaine Dupri *A & R administration: Jermaine Dupri *Art directions: Eric Roinestad *Design: Eric Roinestad *Photography: Dusan Reljin *Featuring vocals from: Bun B (rap-track 7), Jazze Pha (rap- 7), Paul Wall (rap- 8), Slim Thug (rap- 9), Mike Jones (rap- 10, 15), Killa Kyleon (rap- 10), Rick Ross (rap- 15), Candice Nelson (additional background vocals- 6), Dave Young (additional vocals- 11) Leftover tracks #"Somethin' 4 Ya" (produced by Nisan) limited time purchase #"When I Get Around Him" (produced by Teddy Bishop) #"Nothing For Me" (produced by Mike City) #"Tear Da Club Up (Original Mix)" (produced by Jazze Pha) #"Keep It So Real" (featuring and produced by Jazze Pha) #"The Truth" Category:Albums